


so thank you (for believing in someone like me)

by DuendeJunior



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, when I tag "Katsuki Yuuri's Family" I mean everyone at the onsen + Nishigoris + Minako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeJunior/pseuds/DuendeJunior
Summary: Everyone wants to be Yuuri Katsuki's biggest fan.For the YOI Anniversary Countdown on Tumblr.





	so thank you (for believing in someone like me)

**Author's Note:**

> it's so good to be back on my bullshit (in this case, writing and posting a ton of fluff)  
> this one is for day 5 of the [YOI Anniversary Countdown](https://yoianniversary.tumblr.com/prompt) \- Biggest Fan/Love. I set out to write about the first part, but the second one sort of snuck its way into the fic (not that I'm complaining. Both themes complement each other pretty well)  
> many thanks to nina, for helping me understand how the fuck instagram works and for being awesome in general, and to polly, mary and perse for the support
> 
> not beta-ed. any moments of confusion at how prepositions work are my own fault

It begins with an update to Kenjiro Minami's Instagram account.

The notification pops up late at night while Yuuri is catching up with his feed. He clicks it, and waits as the app directs him to the “following” page. The notes there remind him that Victor tagged him in at least eight Makkachin pictures, even if Yuuri himself appears in only two of them as a blurry pair of socks; a bunch of someones followed JJ, and whatever Minami has tagged him in already has more than two hundred likes.

Yuuri braces himself and taps the notification.

He's taken to the picture - which doesn't seem to be a selfie, for a change. Minami is sitting on a bench, presumably at his rink judging by the water bottle and the crumpled towels beside him, with a wide grin on his face and his Team Japan jacket open.

Underneath it, Minami wears a white T-shirt with the words "KATSUKI YUURI'S #1 FAN" printed across the front in black, large letters. The post goes like this:

  
            **minamiken99**  
  
           [image]  
  
            **minamiken99** _I finally got it!!!!!!!!!!!! @katsuki-yuri_

  
The noise Yuuri makes when the phone falls on his face is so loud it summons Victor from the bathroom.

"Are you fine, _zolotse_?", Victor asks, appearing at the doorway in his bathrobe. His face is still white with coconut flakes from the face mask he applies every week with scrupulous rigor.

Yuuri's "yes" comes out a bit strange, since he's rubbing his nose. He sits up on the bed and leans against their mountain of pillows, massaging the sore area.

Victor's desire to furrow his brows at the scene is palpable, but Yuuri knows he won't do it - it's going to interfere with the face mask. He watches as his fiancé walks up to the bed and sits down by his side.

"Any upsetting news?", Victor asks. Yuuri looks back down at his phone screen.

"Not exactly?", he says. "If I were someone else I might call this good news, even."

Victor is going to react for the two of them and for Makkachin as soon as he can wash his face, Yuuri knows it. As it is, the only thing he can do is bend his head and take a look at the phone screen.

"Where did he get this?", Victor asks. "I want one."

Yuuri flushes red.

"It looks like a custom one?", he says. At least he doesn’t remember seeing merchandise like this with his name on it, but it’s been a good while since he searched for his own name on Amazon.

Victor nods. There's a determined glint in his eyes that resembles the one Yuuri sees right before he nails a quad flip in practice.

"That's it, I'm getting one."

Yuuri almost chokes on his own saliva. Thankfully, he manages to stay alive to thank Minami for the gesture.

===

Two weeks later, nothing has happened. Victor did react for three after he washed his face and then covered Yuuri's red cheeks in laughter-infused kisses and called him every pet name under the sun. Yuuri didn't think being called a little chair in Russian could sound endearing, but there's something new to be learned everyday in this relationship, he supposes.

After that, however, the incident and the picture seemed to be set aside. Which is why Yuuri doesn't think much of anything the first time Victor decides to take Makkachin for a walk during the afternoon, in addition to their daily morning jog. Or the second time.

" _Tadaima_!", Victor says from the door after said second time. A clatter coming from that general direction indicates he's unclipping Makkachin's leash from her new collar.

" _Okaeri_ ", Yuuri answers. He's finished doing some light stretches a while ago, and now he's curled on the couch with his phone, a cup of tea left over the side table to cool a bit.

The jingle-jangle of the collar gets louder and soon Makkachin's front paws are on his lap, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. Yuuri smiles and puts his phone aside to scratch her ears and squish her cute snout like Victor loves doing.

"Hey, girl", he says. "Had fun on your walk? Are the ducks from the afternoon shift different from the morning ones?"

"We didn’t go to the park this time", a laughing Victor says from the kitchen. There's a rustle of bags and the sound of a cabinet door opening, and that's all it takes for Yuuri's companion to leave him to his devices. He lets out an exaggerated sigh.

"Abandoned for treats", he laments.

"My poor love", Victor says as he comes back and leans over Yuuri, his arms coming around Yuuri's shoulders from the back. "Where could you find an adequate substitute?"

With a smile, Yuuri tilts his face up, and Victor brings his lips down for a kiss. It's awkward, kissing him upside down, but it's a sweet reminder his Vitya is back home all the same. And practice makes perfect, anyway.

"Did you see anything interesting at the shops?", Yuuri asks after Victor's mouth leaves his.

Victor kisses the tip of his nose. "Actually", he says. "I did."

He gives Yuuri a forehead kiss before running back to the kitchen table. Yuuri's current position on the couch is too comfortable to give up, so he just reaches for his tea, takes a sip and waits until Victor is back.

He comes back holding a small black bag and smiling.

"There was a problem with the printer, so it took a while to get everything ready", Victor says, opening the bag and taking out of it something white and wrapped in thin plastic. "But it looks great." He rips the plastic and spreads open the "something white".

It's a T-shirt in Victor's size with the words "KATSUKI YUURI'S FAN CLUB PRESIDENT" printed across the front in blue and black letters.

Yuuri gapes at it like a fish.

"... You did it", he says, staring at Victor's radiant face.

"Of course!"

Yuuri looks back down at the shirt, and notices there's also a fair amount of glitter glued to every word. He puts his tea aside again.

"Aren't the number one fan and the fan club president sort of the same thing, though?", he asks. It's very strange to feel so calm at the sight of Victor Nikiforov clutching a custom T-shirt that claims he's the president of Yuuri's fan club - or, better yet, Victor Nikiforov stripping in the middle of the living room to put on a custom T-shirt that claims he's the president of Yuuri's fan club. Especially in light of his less than graceful reactions when Minami did what amounted to pretty much the same thing and when Victor first announced his intentions.

He's so going to have a delayed reaction in the shower.

Victor makes a "hmmm" sound and lifts a finger to his lips, thinking.

"President makes it sound more official, don't you think?"

Yuuri takes a moment to think, ends up answering with a noncommittal "hmmm" of his own.

While he considers the question, Victor folds the shirt he'd been wearing before and, placing it over the coffee table behind him, walks back to the couch. He's smiling like the cat that got the cream.

"In this case, tell me, my Yuuri", he says, slinking down until he's seated on Yuuri's lap. His arms go back to where they were, around Yuuri's neck, and he kisses the tip of Yuuri's nose once more. "Are you the president of my fan club, or my number one fan?"

Yuuri blinks at him, speech capabilities forgotten for a moment. He did once want to be the president of the Japan fan club, but between school and his training sessions, there wasn't much time for that. Maybe one day he'll tell that story.

His hands find Victor's hips, and he hooks his fingers on the belt loops of the jeans.

"Um." He licks his lips. "Can I be the love of your life instead? I like that title better."

Victor stops in his tracks. Then, he cradles Yuuri's head in his hands.

"Did you know it's not fair how good you are to me?" He gives Yuuri's lips a loud peck. And then another. And another, and another. "Of course you can", he says between kisses. "It's the best title; we're gonna get you a shirt that says exactly that."

"Vitya!", Yuuri shrieks.

In the end, Victor insists on being photographed wearing the fan club president shirt because "it is a pretty shirt; it shouldn't go to waste".

"We're hardly turning it into rags to clean after Makkachin, but okay", Yuuri says before he takes the picture. The shot is mostly composed of Victor's fingers pointing down at the message in the shirt, and the top of Makkachin's head on his lap. "Are you going to post it?"

"Of course", Victor says. He accepts his phone back from Yuuri's hands and proceeds to agonize for fifteen minutes over the choice of photo filters.

Once he's done, Yuuri's phone vibrates on the side table. He picks it up, unlocks it and clicks the Instagram notification.

  
**v-nikiforov**  
  
           [image]  
  
**v-nikiforov** _surprised him today with this_ ♡~ _@katsuki-yuri_

  
Yuuri bends over to kiss Victor's forehead, giggling. Then, with the link still open, he goes to take a shower and have his delayed reactions in peace.

===

Yuuri doesn't know who said first that things come in threes, but he might have to ask them to amend that statement to "fours".

He does get the T-shirt with "THE LOVE OF VICTOR KONSTANTINOVICH NIKIFOROV'S LIFE" written in bold letters the same color as the jacket Victor wore for their pair skate - he considers having it embroidered instead of printed, but it's going to take a while longer than he's willing to wait for, so Yuuri just asks the guy at the shop to be generous with the glitter.

The prospective of having glitter all over his everything every time he so much as looks at this shirt is worth it for the delighted expression in Victor's face. Besides, Victor is an important part of his everything, and glitter looks unfairly good on him.

They take a picture wearing their respective garments and upload it to Yuuri's Instagram, for a change.

"I'm going to turn off my notifs", Yuuri grumbles into his pillow at 3 AM, after being woken up once again by the barrage of notifications. By his side, Victor mumbles something about dogs stealing his skates and turns his back to Yuuri.

Some weeks later, Minako Facetimes him.

"Yuuri, did you forget to turn on your phone _again_?" is the first thing out of her mouth.

"No?", Yuuri offers, confused. She waves her bottle of beer in front of the phone camera as best as she can. It is more threatening in person, but Yuuri's not about to tell her that.

"Every time we need you to see things on the internet you just don't see them, it's really incredible", she says, taking a swig of the bottle. "Your mom's been waiting to know if you liked it."

"Sorry, sorry!", he says. "See what where?"

"Instagram. Nishigori's kids posted it this weekend."

He apologizes to Minako once again and switches apps. Instead of going to his notifications (he sees the little bubble with 500+ over the heart and has a quiet heart attack), he puts " _sukeota3sisters_ " on the search bar and goes directly to the triplets' profile.

Luckily, it's the second picture in the grid. He clicks it.

  
            **sukeota3sisters**  
  
           [image]  
  
_@katsuki-yuri_

  
This one has no caption besides his username, and doesn't need to.

The picture was taken in front of the onsen, like the one they took of Yuri before he went back to Russia. This time, everyone - his dad, his mom, Mari, Minako-san, Yuuko and Nishigori (the triplets, presumably, are manning the camera) - stands in a row, smiling, all wearing identical white T-shirts that say "KATSUKI YUURI'S FAN CLUB FOUNDERS".

In a hot second, Yuuri’s in tears.

"Yuuri?", Minako's voice calls from the speakers. Right, Facetime. He switches back.

"Tell mom", he sniffles. It's louder than he intended.

The pitter-patter of feet come from somewhere by his side, and soon Victor's warm hand is on his shoulder while Makkachin's head rests over his thigh.

"Yuuri, _zolotse_? Everything okay?", Victor asks.

More tears fall from Yuuri's eyes, but he nods. It's hard to communicate how _loved_ he feels right now.

"Victor", Minako chirps from her end of the call. "Treating Yuuri right, I hope?"

"I do my best", Victor says. He looks from Yuuri's red and increasingly puffy eyes to Minako's face on the screen, a bit lost.

"Show him, Yuuri", she says.

Yuuri sniffles again, goes back to the picture and hands Victor the phone.

"... Oh", Victor says, a quiet thing. A tender smile spreads across his face. Yuuri's answering smile is considerably more wobbly and watery, but he’s not about to hold it back.

He takes off his glasses to rub at his eyes and, after putting them back, extends his hand. Victor gives him back the phone.

Yuuri's not going to stop sniffling any time soon, apparently. "Thank you, Minako-sensei", he says. She grins at him.

"Thank Yuuko, she's the one who gave me the idea after seeing Victor and Minami with their shirts." She takes a long gulp of beer. Now that Yuuri's eyes are a little less cloudy, he notices the background of her video call is very familiar - she must be at the onsen. "Now, what should I tell Hiroko?"

He's also not going to stop smiling any time soon.

"Tell mom I loved it."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://everymanwillbeaking.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/misguidedLight)


End file.
